vuelve
by mrc422
Summary: que pasa cuando Sasuke Uchiha la hija menor del jefe de policía y sus amigas intentan ayudar a Kiba siguiéndolo al barrio más bajo por qué pensaron que lo habían secuestrado y se topa con un misterioso chico AU, OoC femsasu femsasuke
1. capitulo 1 zona roja

Vuelve.

Renuncia: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia me pertenece a mí.

Advertencia: femsasuke, AU, OoC, posible lemon (aunque nunca lo e escrito así que si sale mal no me linchen por ello)

A/N: bueno aquí con otra historia está si tratare de llevarla al final ya que ahora sí tendré más tiempo y puesto que me moví de estado y cambien de trabajo será un naru/femsasu ya que no hay muchas historias de esto y pues por qué mientras escuchaba una canción la inspiración llegó y no me dejó dormir así que tengo que escribirla para sacarla de mi mente.

Comenzamos.

-enserio Hinata no sé qué le ves a ese tipo es un buscapleitos, delincuente, mujeriego aunque nadie le hace caso, y fuera de eso está a un paso de ser expulsado de la universidad- enumeraba con los dedos una chica de corta y rosa cabellera de nombre Sakura

(Nombre: Sakura Haruno

Hija única de un empresario multimillonario, una de las mejores amigas de Hinata y Sasuke)

-bbueno pues si le tienes paciencia y lo llegas a conocer más es bastante buena persona y aparte es carismático- intentaba defender a su crush (en vano) la tímida Hinata

(Nombre: Hinata Hyuga

Hija mayor del magnate exportador Hiashi Hyuga )

-pues yo digo que solo pierdes tu tiempo además de que tu primo jamás dejará que suceda eso, sabes que es demasiado sobreprotector- pronunció desinteresada una morocha

(Nombre: Sasuke Uchiha

Hija menor del jefe de policía Fugaku Uchiha )

Mientras las tres chicas caminaban hacia la salida de la universidad vieron pasar al chico de cabello castaño del que estaban hablando

(Nombre: Kiba Inuzuka

Hijo menor de la dueña de una cadena de clínicas veterinarias y productos para mascotas Tsume Inuzuka)

Justo cuando el chico salió fue abordado por un par de chicos que nunca habían visto en la universidad uno era de tez pálida a un nivel casi albino cabello corto y negro vestido en su mayoría de negro y el otro era un tipo de confección voluptuosa (rellenito, gordo, etc.) Con cabello castaño casi rojizo y largo, ellas vieron cuando Kiba puso cara de que ellos no deberían de estar ahí después de discutir algo los siguió de muy mala gana casi obligado a subir a su coche

-parece que está en problemas- explicó la morocha al ver cómo lo subían al carro

-tenemos que ayudarlo- imploro Hinata con una notable preocupación en la voz

-aunque lo digas así de simple como piensas ayudarlo ?- exclamó la pelirosa mientras Hinata agachaba la cabeza, al ver la reacción de su amiga Sasuke solo subió a su Mercedes y lo encendió -rápido suban tenemos que saber a dónde lo llevan para poder alertar a la policía de un posible secuestro- mencionó la Uchiha y las otras dos chicas se apresuraron a subir al carro para ir tras los maleantes que muy probablemente intentarian extorsionar al inuzuka , los siguieron a una distancia segura intentando que no vieran que los seguían pero los chicos ni una sola vez voltearon a revisar si alguien los seguía "novatos" pensó la morocha al adentrarse en los barrios bajos de la ciudad las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse aún más por la seguridad del enamorado de su amiga y de su propia seguridad pero esa misma preocupación las impulsaba a seguir el otro vehículo ya adentradas en el barrio más peligroso de la ciudad el carro se detuvo y observaron mientras los dos extraños guiban a Kiba por un callejón detuvieron el auto y se bajaron a seguirlos a pie por el callejón

-no deberíamos estar aquí- menciono Sakura totalmente aterrada pues el callejón era el típico callejón de película de terror en medio de dos edificios en mal estado -shhh, no quieres que nos escuchen- susurró Sasuke mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que guardaran silencio cuando doblaron en la siguiente esquina no había ni rastro de las personas a las que seguían -grrrrr- escucharon un rugido detrás de ellas al voltear vieron un perro demasiado grande de pelaje blanco como la nieve -bueno bueno que tenemos aquí- dijo el chico de piel pálida cual cadáver al que habían seguido hasta aquí.

(Nombre: Sai Shimura

Huérfano y posteriormente adoptado por Danzo Shimura)

-atrás si sabes lo que te conviene soy la hija del jefe de policía y ustedes secuestraron a un chico- amenazó Sasuke con veneno en cada palabra pues si algo odiaba era a los delincuente de su calaña -thc que problemáticas, aquí nadie ha secuestrado a nadie- dijo otro chico con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta que le hacía parecer a una piña

(Nombre: Shikamaru Nara

Hijo de un ex-militar )

\- no mientan seguimos a este tipo y a su amigo el gordo hasta aquí- fue el turno de la peli rosa en explotar - a quien le dices gordo ?- preguntó el chico rellenito con algo de molestia y mirada amenazante,

(Nombre: Chouji Akimichi

Hijo de un "chef")

fue ahí cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no tenían salida los chicos y el perro las tenían rodeadas -akamaru quieto chico- mencionó una voz que Hinata reconoció al instante y provocó que el perro dejará de gruñir y se sentará como si nada estuviera pasando cuando Hinata volteó a ver al chico en cuestión con cara de ensueño como si su caballero en brillante armadura llegará a rescatarla -que rayos hacen aquí chicas ?- fueron las palabras que salieron del castaño mientras las veía con una cara que expresaba justamente eso -kkiba-kun vimos que estos chicos te subían a un carro de mala manera y pensamos que estarías en problemas así que los seguimos por si necesitabas ayuda- dijo Hinata con una voz apenas audible mientras jugaba con sus dedos -haaa? Ellos? Na ellos son amm bueno unos amigos, ellos no lastimarian ni una mosca jajaja- mencionó el inuzuka entre risas nerviosas mientras las chicas veían totalmente lo contrario en la cara de los otros tres chicos pues los tres tenían pinta de ser malvivientes y delincuentes

-Qué demonios está pasando- gritó un chico rubio de ojos azules desde el balcón de la escalera de incendios en el segundo piso mientras asomaba la parte de arriba de su cuerpo sin prenda alguna mostrando así un cuerpo de tez morena y bien tonificado -que demonios están haciendo ahora chicos ?- gritó nuevamente mientras bajaba por dichas escaleras al llegar a la parte baja observó detenidamente a las tres chicas deteniéndose en la morocha viendo directamente a sus ojos oscuros provocando un poco de inseguridad en la chica pero ella no desvió su mirada en ningún momento -lo siento Naruto ellas van con migo en mi universidad me siguieron porque pensaron que estaba en problemas- explicó Kiba mientras hacía una leve reverencia al rubio -además ellas ya estaban por irs…- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración lo interrumpió el chico con cabello de piña -la chica de ojos negros es hija de Fugaku "hijo de puta" Uchiha- ante esto el chico de cabello rubio arreció su mirada en la chica de cabellos negros mientras caminaba hacia ella -asi que eres la hija menor del maldito de Fugaku?- pregunto aplicando más veneno en cada palabra que salía de su boca mientras la chica se estremecía ante cada paso que daba hacia ella buscando la manera de salir de hay -chicas cuando lo golpeé corran hacia el auto sin detenerse- susurró lo más bajo que pudo para que solo las otras chicas pudieran escuchar y ellas solo se prepararon para correr como si su vida dependiera de ello cosa que tal vez fuera muy posible -responde maldita sea- le dijo una vez estando frente a ella y la chica soltó un golpe derecho directo a su cara que el chico logró esquivar justo a tiempo y gracias a toda su experiencia en peleas que tenía - huju cómo ven chicos la pequeña tigersita tiene uñas- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica torciendolo atrás de la espalda de la chica y con la otra mano detenía el brazo libre de la chica así inmovilizandola frente a él, la chica al estar ahora volteando hacia sus amigas podía ver la cara de preocupación que tenían y pudo notar que el hombre era unas pulgadas más alto que ella llegando al nivel de sus ojos -y para tu mala suerte también tengo cabeza- dijo al momento que le pisaba el pie con todas su fuerzas y cabeceaba hacia atrás dando de lleno en la nariz del chico lo que provocó que la soltara ella al sentirse libre de su agarre salió corriendo agarrando a sus amigas de las manos y arrastrándolas con ella, cuando los chicos quisieron correr tras ellas Naruto solo levanto una mano para que sus muchachos se detuvieran y con la otra mano detenía el sangrado de su nariz ahora rota mientras en su cara se veía una sonrisa de sorpresa -Uchiha dile a tu hermanito que aún tengo su regalo- grito el rubio haciendo que la susodicha volteara sobre su hombro para ver a Naruto apuntando a una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su pecho justo donde debería de estar el corazón, con eso las jóvenes subieron al auto y arrancaron sin siquiera recordar su "misión" de rescatar a Kiba.

Varias horas después (con Sasuke)

Esa misma noche Sasuke se encontraba recostada sobre su cama y sus pensamientos volvían al maldito delincuente rubio y todas las incógnitas tenía sobre de dónde conocería a su papá para tenerle tanto odio y a que se refería con el regalo de su hermano pero decidió ponerlo en el fondo de su mente tachandolo de un delincuente cualquiera al que su papá y hermano habían capturado en algún momento de su carrera y decidió zanjar el asunto mientras se preparaba para tomar un baño y después ir a dormir

Al día siguiente (universidad de Konoha)

Las tres chicas buscaban a Kiba en busca de respuestas y Hinata solo quería saber que el joven estaba bien cuando al fin lo vieron parado frente a su casillero como si nada de lo que pasó ayer en realidad hubiera sucedido y fuera una simple ilusión que sufrieron -hey pulgoso ahora sí nos contarás quienes eran esa bola de malvivientes?- dijo Sakura mientras cerraba el casillero de Kiba frente a él asustando al castaño y haciendo que soltara su mochila y de la misma saliera un paquete de dólares en una bolsa Ziploc a lo cual las chicas enarcaron una ceja con muchas más preguntas por delante -mejor me deberían de contestar ustedes que mierdas estaban haciendo en ese barrio tan peligroso- evadió la pregunta mientras recogía el dinero y lo intentaba meter en su mochila -y si mejor nos dices que es esto?- preguntó la Uchiha arrebatando el paquete de dinero del chico y poniéndolo frente a él -dame eso- dijo mientras recuperaba el paquete y lo metía en su mochila y la cerraba - es un pago que tengo que hacer para un local que convertiré en un refugio de animales en la zona roja (barrio del día anterior) - contestó rápidamente como si fuera una respuesta ya planeada (o la verdad quien sabe ) -y puedo saber de dónde sacaste ese dinero por qué supongo que no es de la empresa de tu mamá o si ?- cuestionó nuevamente la morocha -donación anónima Uchiha, y si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer clases a las cuales asistir y ya saben no universidad - respondió mientras intentaba escabullirse pero Sakura lo jalo de la mochila devolviendo a dónde había estado parado frente a su casillero - aún no responde mi pregunta sarnoso- replicó la peli rosa con un tono amenazante -pues ellos son unos "amigos"- dijo no del todo convencido -desde cuando tienes amigo en la zona roja?- preguntó con sorna Sakura -desde que tengo planeado abrir el refugio de animales ahí, es mejor tenerlos de amigos que de enemigos no ?- respondió nuevamente intentando aligerar la tensión -oye Kiba nos vamos ?- dijo de repente un chico alto con una gabardina tapándole de la nariz a las rodillas y unos lentes de sol.

(Nombre: Shino Aburame

Hijo de un multimillonario de segunda generación)

-bueno chicas me retiro que mi amigo me espera- y así se escapó de ellas -aadios Kiba-kun- dijo Hinata en un susurro a lo cual el castaño se despidió ondeando su mano al aire -gracias Shino casi no la cuento - agradeció el amante de los animales a su misterioso amigo -ahora que harás idiota sabes que a Naruto no le gusta que anden investigando por sus terrenos y mucho menos en su pasado- regaño el chico alto - bueno creo que tengo suerte en eso mi querido amigo pues parece que ese monstruo tiene un cierto interés por la chica Uchiha, ahora solo debo de juntarlos de nuevo por "accidente" y dejar que se hagan pedazos entre ellos fácil no ?- explicó Kiba mientras caminaban hacia su auto y Shino solo negaba con la cabeza.

Una semana después (zona roja)

-hola chicos- saludaba kiba con entusiasmo a sus "amigos" - que quieres ahora inuzuka- le respondió Shikamaru sin ganas de perder el tiempo en alguien tan "problemático" -wow cuánto amor- contestó sarcásticamente -bueno solo venía a invitarlos a una fiesta que se llevará acabo en mi fraternidad y pues habrá muchas chicas y alcohol que hacen muy buena combinación saben?- se expresó el castaño esperando una respuesta pero al ver que nadie contestaba añadió - posiblemente vaya la Uchiha y sus amigas- ante esto unos zafiros se posaron fríamente sobre el castaño haciéndolo estremecer un poco -cuando?- preguntó el dueño de tales joyas que llevaba por ojos -este sábado, si van solo digan que yo los invite y los dejarán pasar- contestó mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse -bueno eso era todo adiós chicos- se despidió el chico mientras ondeaba su mano -problemático- susurró el pelo de piña mientras veía la cara de su hermano de calle y decidió perderse en su cómodo sillón mientras intentaba desaparecer.

Sábado (dormitorios de chicas, universidad de Konoha)

-tenemos que ir a la fiesta Kiba me invitó- decía Hinata con cara soñadora a sus amigas -sigo sin entender cómo después de lo de la semana pasada sigues queriendo a ese pulgoso- recrimino Sakura -a que te refieres Sakura-chan?- pregunto la oji gris con cara de enrealidad no saber A qué se refería su amiga -tú viste todo ese dinero es claro que el anda en malos pasos- ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para responder -ppero el dijo que era una donación para su refugio de animales en la zona roja- respondió Hinata cabizbaja - y tú le creíste ese cuento ?- volvió a atacar la oji jade -ssi el lo dice debe de ser cierto no ? Por qué motivo mentiría ?- pregunto Hinata algo perdida -huuf olvídalo si tanto quieres ir tendremos que acompañarte para cuidarte- se rindió finalmente Sasuke soltando un suspiro.

Sábado en la noche (fiesta de la fraternidad)

Sasuke se encontraba recargada en el marco de un arco en la sala de la casa donde se daba la fiesta tomando un vaso de cerveza mientras cuidaba de Hinata a lo lejos la cual se encontraba hablando con Kiba muy amenamente y buscaba con la vista a Sakura la cual hace tiempo se había perdido en la fiesta con el primo de Hinata para poder dejar a la chica platicar con Kiba -hola tigersita- escuchó sobre su hombro un susurro pero reconoció esa voz y sobre todo el sobrenombre -que mierda hace un vago como tú en esta universidad tan prestigiosa?- pregunto sorprendida pero sin siquiera voltear a verle pues se sentía segura que no intentaría nada frente a tantos posibles testigos -hay vamos tigersita crees que eso es problema para mí ? Además tú amiguito Kiba me invitó así que soy algo así como un invitado de honor- contestó con tono juguetón el rubio mientras caminaba para ponerse frente a ella -te podrías quitar intento cuidar a mi amiga- dijo ella intentando en vano el que el chico se alejara de ella -y quien te cuida a ti tigersita ?- preguntó naruto picando el orgullo de la Uchiha -si no mal recuerdo me se cuidar bien yo sola dobe- contesto haciendo un ademán refiriéndose a la curita que llevaba el chico sobre su nariz para tapar una línea morada donde muy probablemente se había roto está -jajaja bueno en eso tienes razón- se mofo Naruto mientras acariciaba su brazo y ella ponía cara de desprecio lo cual no pasó desapercibido por un chico de cejas pobladas el cual inmediatamente acudió a la ayuda de la morocha -sasuke está todo bien? Este idiota te está molestando?- intervino el chico tomando de la muñeca el rubio mientras éste le daba una mirada que podría matar a alguien si la sostenía por mucho tiempo -tienes 3 segundos para soltarme uniceja o volarás a través del cuarto y saldrás por esa ventana- señalo Naruto con su mano libre a una ventana que estaba a unos 3 metros de distancia -ha si ?- "1" comenzó a contar Naruto en su mente mientras el chico seguía hablando -y según tu como- "2" - harás eso?- "3" - quien dijo que yo lo haría ?- terminado de decir eso una mano lo tomó del cuello haciendo que en auto reflejo este soltará a Naruto y se sujetará a la mano perteneciente a Chouji quien con toda su fuerza lo aventó a través de la habitación mientras la Uchiha veía atónita a su conocido atravesar la ventana sin mayor esfuerzo el estruendo provocó que todos voltearan a ver hacia donde estaba el chico rellenito mientras tanto Lee aterrizó en el patio junto a un chico de cabello largo castaño y ojos grises quien lo reconoció al instante -lee que pasó ?-

(Nombre: Neji Hyuga

Sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga )

el joven de cejas pobladas jamás contestó pues el impacto lo noqueó, Neji volteó a través de la ventana y vio a Chouji aún con el brazo estirado -sakura llama una ambulancia- le dijo a la pelirosa mientras él se aventuró dentro de la casa buscando venganza por su amigo y se topó a Chouji de espaldas quien no le tomaba en cuenta en lo más mínimo así que el chico se abalanzó sobre él al tener la ventaja pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una patada brasileña lo detuvo en seco y lo dejó fuera de combate mientras Shikamaru se paraba frente a él perezosamente con sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón -que problemático eres, intentas atacar a alguien mientras te da la espalda- dijo el castaño con peinado de piña restándole importancia mientras la prima de Neji se movía a su lado intentando ver en qué estado estaba y al mismo tiempo salieron dos tipos de la multitud uno alto tez morena y cabello naranja de cuerpo fornido

(Nombre: Jugo Oto

Hijo adoptivo de Orochimaru Oto un científico de renombre)

y el otro un poco más bajo de confección más delgada y el pelo de dos tonos de azul

(Nombre: shigetsu Oto

Segundo hijo adoptivo de Orochimaru)

-quien mierda son ustedes y qué hacen aquí atacando gente- preguntó el más chaparro de los dos -yo los invite, y aparte Lee fue el que comenzó el pleito- los defendió Kiba al saber que era mejor estar del lado bueno del Uzumaki -tenias que ser tu Kiba - respondió con resignación el más alto de los hermanos -no se preocupen chicos nosotros ya nos íbamos- contestó el chico rubio a un lado de la morocha -yo solo venía por esto- sentenció mientras se agachaba un poco y le plantaba (robaba) un apasionado beso a la Uchiha quien estaba en shock y solo pudo poner una mano en el pecho el chico mientras todos se quedaban atónitos que la chica Uchiha estuviera recibiendo tan tremendo beso de un chico que nunca antes habían visto hasta que después de unos instantes la chica reaccionó y con la misma mano lo empujó lejos de ella y del apasionado beso mientras le aventaba la cerveza en la cara y se ponía roja de coraje -como te atreves? Tú… maldito vago- gritaba la chica mientras el rubio solo se limitaba a limpiarse la cerveza del rostro y reír por lo bajo -bueno ya tengo lo que quería así que pasó a retirarme sigan disfrutando de su fiesta- se despedía el ojiazul haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras los protagonistas del pleito lo seguían justo detrás de él, cuando finalmente se fueron la Uchiha volteó a ver al amante de los animales con cara de pocos amigos -inuzuka ahora sí me debes respuestas- sentenció con mirada frívola que prometía dolor si no le resolvía sus dudas -bueno bueno pero aquí no es el lugar para hablar- finalmente cedió Kiba haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera -ahora regreso Hinata- Sasuke se limitó a seguirlo a una de las habitaciones cerrando la puerta detrás de ella - bueno pregunta e intentaré responder- expresó sin mayor preocupación mientras se sentaba en un sillón reclinable del cuarto

-quien es el?-

-si nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-

-por que conoce a mi familia ?-

-y como quieres que yo sepa eso? Eso se lo deberías de preguntar a tu papá y a tu hermano-

-que relación tienes con el ?-

-ya te lo e dicho somos amigos-

-en que están metidos?-

-explicate?-

-el dinero sé que el te lo dió-

-lo del dinero ya te lo explique fue una donación anónima y lo utilice para pagar el refugio de animales- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba algo en el -si no me crees puedes ver esto- expresó al pasarle el celular a la chica mostrando imágenes de un local -ese edificio es mío hay será el refugio de animales, si todo sale como está planeado será funcional dentro de 2 meses, y bueno si no tienes mas preguntas yo tengo a una bella chica esperando por mí en la fiesta- finalizó Kiba para salir del cuarto dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos

Dejen sus reviews y críticas constructivas, las actualizaciones serán muy variadas pero trataré de subir por lo menos un capítulo al mes de dónde creen que Naruto conozca a los Uchiha? La aseguradora pagará por la ventana rota? Sakura llamó a la ambulancia?


	2. club kyubi

Vuelve

Al día siguiente (departamento de cierta Uchiha)

Sasuke se despertó con una increíble resaca y alguien tocando a su puerta desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello -voy- pero la puerta seguía sonando -que ya voy carajo- insistió la morocha con algo de mal genio por su resaca al abrir la puerta se topó con sus amigas -que pasa Sakura por qué tanto ruido?- reclamaba con los ojos entrecerrados y su mano libre intentando inútilmente calmar el dolor de cabeza que ella juraría que en cualquier momento está estallaría

-has revisado el blog de chismes de la universidad?- Sakura pregunto mientras Hinata buscaba algo en su teléfono y después le entregaba el celular a Sasuke

-quien revisa eso ?- preguntaba Sasuke restándole importancia mientras tomaba el móvil de la mano de Hinata

-pues solo toda la universidad y creo que esto despertará tu interés por leerlo más seguido- declaró Hinata esperando la reacción de la morocha

Sasuke revisó la pantalla de móvil y observó el título en mayúsculas y letras remarcadas "pelea por la Uchiha y campeón reclama su premio" y después vio varias fotos en una donde se observaba a Lee agarrando la mano del Uzumaki para detenerlo de tocar a Sasuke, después otra dónde Lee volaba a través de la ventana, otra dónde Neji estaba en el suelo fuera de combate y la última dónde Naruto apretaba a Sasuke en un beso apasionado a lo cual la cara de Sasuke hizo una imitación demasiado buena de pez Koi

-pero ellos no están contando la historia como realmente pasó, por qué no sale donde yo le avente la cerveza en la cara?- preguntó molesta y confundida

-pues creo que vende más este tipo de historia- respondió Hinata sin darle mucha importancia

-bueno siempre puedes ver el lado positivo de la vida- Sakura expresó sin desaprovechar la ocasión para divertirse a costas de su amiga

-a si Sakura cuál es ese - preguntó sasuke intentando ver el punto en las palabras de su amiga

-pues esto podría resolver tu problema de admiradores si alguien es lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar de combate a Lee que es experto en artes marciales y a Neji quien domina a la perfección el tipo de pelea de su familia pues nadie se meterá con su chica o sí ?- expresó Sakura mientras veía el rostro de Sasuke ensombrecer ante el comentario de "su chica" lo que provocó que las otras dos se soltaron a reír, sasuke revisó nuevamente el artículo y vio que el artículo lo firmaba Ino Yamanaka para después regresarle el móvil a Hinata y se hacía una nota mental de hablar con la Yamanaka después pero por ahora tenía que tratar con su resaca y sus amigas que no desaprovecharían esta oportunidad para molestarla.

Más tarde ese día ( dormitorios de chicas, universidad de Konoha)

-oye, hola me puedes decir cuál es la habitación de Ino Yamanaka?- Sasuke preguntó a una chica que caminaba en sentido contrario a ella por los pasillos

-claro, ammm es el 310 creo, pero estoy segura que es en el tercer piso- contestó la chica(de relleno) con cara pensativa

-ok, muchas gracias- se despidió Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el elevador y desaparecía tras las puertas

-308, 309, y 310 - tocó la puerta y no sucedió nada tocó nuevamente y otra vez nada estaba apunto de use cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella

-hola, buscabas a alguien ?- preguntó la voz tras de ella a lo que Sasuke volteó para ver una rubia platinado y ojos azules pero para nada azules como los del chico los de él eran dos faros que desbordan vida pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos los enterró en lo profundo de su mente y decidió que eso nunca sucedió

-amm si estaba buscando a Ino Yamanaka, me dijeron que esta era su habitación-

-hoo, y a qué debo el honor de la visita de Sasuke Uchiha?- contesto la rubia ahora reconocida como Ino

-pues tiene que ver con tu última "noticia"- dijo la Uchiha enfatizando la palabra con cierto sarcasmo

-bueno pues si quieres que la quite creo que no llegaremos a un acuerdo sabes cuántas visitas a tenido ?- explicó Ino mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y le hacía señas a Sasuke para que pasara

-pues aunque la noticia no sea del todo verdad no he venido a pedirte eso, más bien vengo por información- contesto Sasuke mientras esto llamaba la atención de la rubia y aparecía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos

-pues si la tengo compartiré la información con tigo pero espero información en regreso- explicó Ino mientras se sentaba a la mesa y apuntaba la otra silla a su inesperada visita

-esta bien, pero nada comprometedor-

-ok, tenemos un trato-

-quien es el chico rubio?- pregunto Sasuke mientras mostraba la foto del artículo a Ino

-espera, me estás diciendo que no lo conoces y lo besaste mientras media escuela está detrás de ti desde el primer día de clases ?, Esta será una buena nota - contesto Ino cuando comenzó a tomar apuntes en una pequeña libreta que sacó de la nada

-primero que nada el me besó a mí y tú sabes bien que yo lo rechace y le tiré la cerveza en la cara, segundo vengo por información Ino enfócate- contestó la morocha con cierto nivel de irritación

-cierto información, pues no tengo mucho la verdad todo superficial el es Naruto Uzumaki es un joven muy rico que invirtió el dinero del seguro de vida de sus padres en un negocio propio en cuanto tuvo 18 y ahora es rico por mérito propio pero es alguien excéntrico pues nadie sabe con certeza cuán "rico" es bien podría ser millonario pero a pesar de eso el sigue viviendo en la zona roja pero nadie se mete con él a pesar de vivir en el peor barrio de todos- explicó Ino como si tuvieras un expediente del chico en algún lugar

-eso es todo?-

-si, si quieres saber más ve al club kyubi esta noche y puede que encuentres más respuestas- dijo Ino como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-esta noche?-

-sip, bueno ahora yo, esto es casi seguro pero solo quiero confirmación de primera mano, tu amiga Hinata y Kiba están saliendo?- preguntó Ino con un bolígrafo sobre su libreta de apuntes

-no, aún no pero parece que no tardarán mucho- contestó la morocha sin preocupaciones pues esto era un secreto a voces

-bueno un gusto hablar contigo Uchiha, espero tengamos más reuniones cómo está - Ino contestó mientras guardaba Su libreta

-si bueno no estoy tan segura de querer tener muchas pláticas como está contigo si te soy sincera-

-bueno igual si alguna vez necesitas información sabes dónde encontrarme y asegurate de traer algo jugoso para intercambiar- contesto Ino sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de Sasuke mientras se paraba y le mostraba la salida.

Al salir del cuarto de Ino tomó su móvil y mandó un mensaje

Chat del móvil:

"Alguna conoce el club kyubi?"

Sakura: "hablas del club kyubi al que todos con algún tipo de vida social va? Ese club kyubi?"

"Ok, capte el sarcasmo"

Hinata: "por qué la pregunta Sasuke?"

"Solo preguntaba, me dijeron que era bueno y pensé que deberías de ir"

Sakura: "claro yo conozco a los guardias y cuando no está su jefe me dejan pasar sin hacer fila"

Hinata: "cuando irán ?"

"Pues tenía pensado ir hoy"

Sakura: " por qué hoy ?"

"Solo tenía ganas de salir hoy"

Hinata: "hoy está bien para mi no tengo nada para hacer mañana así que puedo desvelarme"

Sakura: " muy bien entonces nos vemos a las 7 en el apartamento de Sasuke para arreglarnos"

"Por qué tiene que ser en el mio?"

Hinata: "pues es el más grande"

Sakura: "y también está fuera del territorio del campus"

"Bueno entonces a las 7"

Sasuke guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió del edificio de dormitorios para dirigirse a su departamento.

Esa noche (club kyubi)

-veamos si nos dejan pasar sin hacer fila- comentó Sakura al ver la enorme fila de casi una cuadra de largo

-por qué hay tanta gente si este club no figura en el top 10 de los clubes más exclusivos?- preguntó Sasuke confundida pues por fuera el dichoso "club" parecía un simple almacén gigante y estaba ubicado en lo que se podría decir las orillas del barrio rojo y el centro de la ciudad

-pues se podría decir que esa es su magia, en este club se juntan todo tipo de personas sin importar clase social y a pesar de estar cerca del barrio rojo nunca hay robos o cosas por el estilo" Hinata explicó en modo maestra mientras se acomodaba unas gafas que salieron de alguna parte

-si pero eso dicen que es por el dueño- Sakura comentó

-el dueño ?- Sasuke pregunto pues seguía perdida en todo este asunto

-dicen que el dueño es algún tipo de jefe de la mafia y por eso nadie se mete con él o sus negocios pero esos son solo rumores supongo, por qué yo visto a policías entrar y salir todo el tiempo- Sakura contesto justo antes de llegar a la entrada del local

-izumo, kotetsu qué tal están hoy ?- saludo la pelirosa muy casualmente a los guardias del club

-hey hola Sakura cómo has estado tiempo de no verte por el club- contestó izumo mientras saludaba de beso a la chica

-lo sé la universidad ni deja mucho tiempo libre si te soy sincera- dijo Sakura ahora saludando de beso a kotetsu - oye podemos pasar?-

-lo siento Sakura hoy tendrás que hacer fila- dijo mientras apuntaba a otro guardia que está detrás de ellos -el jefe está aquí, ese es uno de sus ammm guardias supongo-

Las chicas voltearon a ver al otro guardia y se llevaron la sorpresa de que era el muchacho pálido que se había llevado a Kiba en aquella ocasión el cual las volteó a ver

-kotetsu déjalas pasar el jefe querrá hablar con ellas- Sai dijo mientras hacía señas a las chicas para que lo siguieran y los guardias las dejarán pasar

-adelante chicas-

Las tres chicas pensaban en qué podría un supuesto mafioso querer de ellas cuando todos los pensamientos volvieron a su amiga pelinegra y recordaron que su padre era el jefe de policía y posiblemente querían extorsionarlo con ella voltearon hacia atrás para intentar escapar pero se dieron cuenta de que otros guardias ya las seguían para evitar que escaparan siguieron al pálido muchacho hasta unas escaleras que daban a un pasillo corto que daba a una puerta de la cual salió un niño y una niña de alrededor de 12 años los cuales guardaban un gran fajo de billetes e hizo que las chicas se preguntarán qué clase de trabajo habrían hecho para merecer tal paga pero su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando su guía abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar el cuarto era un palco del cual podías ver el club en su totalidad tenía una televisión colgada en la pared y justo frente a ellas había un escritorio con una silla de respaldo alto dándoles la espalda por lo que no podían ver quién estaba en ella pero a ambos lados del escritorio estaban los acompañantes del rubio la noche de la fiesta

-tanto te gustó el beso que vienes por más tigresita?- escucharon decir desde la silla con voz burlona y con eso supieron más que exacto de quién se trataba

-sigue soñando Uzumaki- contra atacó Sasuke con cierto nivel de burla a lo cual las otras chicas voltearon a verla con sorpresa al notar que está lo había nombrado por lo que posiblemente era su apellido

-hoooo parece que alguien hizo su tarea- mencionó Naruto al voltear la silla para verlas de frente -y dime qué más sabes de mi Uchiha?-

-no mucho solo que eres un niño rico jugando al mafioso "humilde"- contestó Sasuke deseando que en realidad no estuviera equivocada en cuanto a lo de jugar al mafioso puesto que si no era así les podría ir muy mal al hacer enojar a alguien peligroso en su "casa"

-auch eso duele, jajaja- rió levemente el rubio

-tengo preguntas para ti Uzumaki- declaró Sasuke con rostro furioso

-me encanta ese rostro Uchiha te hace ver temible si las miradas mataran la tuya sería de las más peligrosas- expresó juguetón Naruto - bueno chicos sean buenos anfitriones y lleven a las 2 damas al club hoy la casa invita por qué Sasuke-chan y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar- ante lo dicho a Sasuke le resaltó una vena de coraje en la frente y los guardias de Naruto escoltaron (obligaron) a Hinata y Sakura hasta el bar del club dejando solos a Naruto y Sasuke para hablar de sus cosas

-bueno, adelante pregunta lo que quieres saber ?-

Sasuke lo vio fijamente y preguntó -cómo es que conoces a mi padre y hermano ?-

-bueno larga historia corta, mi padre y el tuyo eran ammm socios hasta que mi padre murió repentinamente y a tu hermanito lo conozco personalmente por desgracia-

Sasuke al no ver mentira en sus palabras siguió -qué asuntos tienes con Kiba inuzuka? -

-de nuevo con esa pregunta ya se te dijo que le done "anónimamente" dinero para su refugio de animales-

-supongamos que dicen la verdad que ganas tú al donar el dinero ?- preguntó Sasuke renuente a creer la historia

-pues varias cosas de hecho, primero siempre e sido un amante de los animales, segundo al sacar los animalitos de la calle podrán tener una mejor vida y el nivel de vida en la zona roja subirá un poco, tercera y esta es un poco egoísta puesto que si yo dono el dinero podré ir cuando quiera y jugar con los animalitos y es como si tuviera muchas mascotas jajaja- enumero con los dedos Naruto mientras reía un poco en un estilo de villano de anime lo que provocó que Sasuke lo viera con cara de "este tipo va en serio?" y le escurría una gotita de sudor

-descubriré que intentas Uzumaki-

-no se para que preguntas cosas que no vas a creer - refunfuño Naruto mientras movía su mano en desaprobación

-estas hablando enserio ?-

-claro no veo el motivo por el cual mentir, a qué soy un santo cierto ? Jaja-

-y los dos niños que salieron cuando entre?, Qué excusa tienes para darles ese dinero-

-niños? Aaaa Udon y Moegi pues tengo un trato especial con ellos dos - Naruto mencionó mientras abría un cajón del escritorio y comenzaba a sacar unos papeles -verás el papá de Udon abandonó a su mamá al enterarse que estaba embarazada y el embarazo y mal comidas atrofio tanto su salud que no puede trabajar mucho fuera de unos pequeños trabajos que yo le ofrezco como "cuidar" el club durante el día que en realidad no es nada más estar 3 o 4 horas aquí y ver que la compañía que contrató para limpiar haga su trabajo y con eso le pagó 8 horas pero aún así algunas veces no es suficiente dinero y a la pobre de Moegi y a su mamá el mal nacido del papa de Moegi era un alcohólico y las golpeaba hasta que un día alguien se encargó de él, lo mataron una noche mientras regresaba a su casa de un bar la policía dijo que fue un robo que salió mal en fin las dos quedaron solas la mamá comenzó a trabajar en una fábrica pero pues no le pagan mucho- explicó mientras apilaba los papeles y se los entregaba a Sasuke -así que yo hice un trato con los dos jóvenes y les pagaría por sus buenas calificaciones y este semestre lo hicieron excelente así que les di un extra- Sasuke reviso dichos papeles para ver qué eran boletas de calificaciones de los niños y la más reciente eran 100% en todas las materias para ambos niños -no todos tenemos la dicha de nacer en cuna de oro como tú Uchiha y crecer con un tenedor de plata metido en… la boca- Naruto escogió mejor sus palabras para intentar no molestar de más a la Uchiha

-l-lo siento- dijo Sasuke en un susurro tan tenue que Naruto apenas y lo escucho

-espera que ?-

-dije que lo siento- gritó Sasuke con un tenue sonrojo sobre su rostro

-espera esto lo tengo que grabar un Uchiha se está disculpando- decía Naruto en tono burlón mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a grabar -lo puedes repetir?-

-vete al carajo- contestó Sasuke mientras le paraba el dedo

-bueno hasta hay llego la chica linda y regreso la Uchiha-

-idiota- volteó la cara Sasuke en reproche

-bueno bueno suficiente ve con tus amigas te an de estar esperando y posiblemente estén preocupadas-

Sasuke salió los puerta y afuera estaba el tipo rellenito esperando pacientemente en cuanto salió el ingreso a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él la noche pasó sin más altercados y de hecho se divirtió en el club pues el ambiente era de una fiesta constante y sin fin que envolvía al que estuviera cerca

A/N: sorry que tarde en realidad la mayoría lo escribí justo el día después de que subí el primer capítulo pero e estado teniendo un poco de problemas al intentar conectar unos puntos de la trama que vendrán más adelante y ya saben dejen un comentario no les hace daño e intentaré responderles bueno hasta la próxima


End file.
